A Vampire's Past
by edwardspastlove
Summary: The wedding is near.Alice invited Edward's past love.she isn't no ordinary vamp.She stirs up problems with Edward&Bella.But during this the wolves declare war and Volterra are sending thier 'experiments' to check on Bella.Will the wedding go on?Or die off
1. The Morning Makeover

Alice skipped across the room, grabbing god knows what. All morning she has been fiddling with my hair, for… the wedding. I signed.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Alice asked, probably checking what I was going to say beforehand. My whole body was droopy.

"Alice, I'm just really tried… thanks though, maybe sometime later this week we could get together," I smiled reassuring her that I was really just tried. She nodded and started to put away the hair pins. Before I got out the chair, Edward was already at the doorway.

"Hello, Bells. Enjoy the hair dressing games?" he asked humorously kissing me on the cheek.

"Edward for once could not read my mind, nothing we do will be a surprise," Alice remark, shoving the last of the products in a box. Edward gave her a sly glance, probably one of their secret body language glances.

"Charlie will probably want you home soon to check on you," Edward turned to me, leaving Alice to mingle about the glance. My body gave an agreement by letting out a yawn. Edward smiled even more, taking my hand and heading out the door. We were walking down the hallway when suddenly I was pinned to the wall. Edward furiously growling. Oh, god! Was Jasper acting up again? What is going on?!

"Ed, she is fine, it is just…." Jasper was cut off by rumbling growls that slip through Ed's teeth.

"Edward… WHAT THE HEL…", then I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Edward, its fine Bella isn't going to get hurt." Carlisle came by putting his hands on Edward's shoulder. Edward just let a few quiet snarls escape through the corners of his lips. It took only a few seconds and Edward was relax, well somewhat, he was still letting some growls out and he let me go.

"Carlisle, what is going on," I asked, trying my best to ignore Edward snarling again.

"Some of our friends are here for your wedding. They are fine, very used to humans," Carlisle was staring hard into Edward saying this.

"Carlisle, you know what she could do. I don't want her here", Edward sternly emphasized that he really didn't want "her" here. Who the hell is he talking about? But before I could I ask, suddenly I was downstairs face to face with new vampires. Only one of the new 3 vampires I notice.

She was standing near Emment, more like leaning in the air. Her body was slim and sleek, about Edward's age. The shiny black boots made her even taller, with the skinny thin blue jeans. The jeans matched her top; it was dark blue, like a raging black ocean. To me it seemed like she was wearing make-up, maybe, but it made her look young and sprinted. The dark brown curling hair was pull back in a high top pony tail. But the body was the last thing I notice, it was her staring at me… with a "vampire" smirk.


	2. Bits and Parts

**A/N Sorry I didn't write sooner. Please write reviews please…**** give me some ideas, tips, and honesty.**

"Emma," Edward asked moving himself between me and her, "what are you doing here?"

"That isn't very polite to ask. I would of asked 'How are you doing?' or 'It's so nice to see you again." Emma moved slightly towards Edward and me. Her icy blue eyes glanced over me and then towards Edward. Every part of my body became ice cold with fear.

"Bella, I would stand back away from those two, they might start a cat fight," Emment laughed slightly stepping backwards away from Emma.

"Bella you'll be fine. Both of you will fight later." Carlisle sternly said getting between Ed and Emma. Edward took me by the arm and we walked towards the front door. We went straight towards my pickup, and got in without a word. Edward drove slow, slower than usual.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been exposed to that." He calmly spoke to me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to listen, but I wanted to know how he knows Emma.

"Edward, who is she? Explain to me, without leaving anything out, what the problem is with her?" There was silence, for seem like hours, until he turned on to the main street.

"She is a friend of Carlisle, well more like a daughter to him. Alice seemed to invite her for the wedding. We never got along, that's it." He had a soft, depressing look on his face. There was more he wasn't telling me.

"We need to tell Charlie about the wedding, since Alice has decided to start inviting people," he changed the subject.

"That's it. That's all you are going to tell me? Edward…" I sighed looking out the window, watching the cars go by.

"Bella, there is nothing to tell you. I've never like her that's it……she isn't careful about feeding," he spoke quietly, speeding up more.

"What do we tell Charlie?" He wasn't going to tell me anymore. I would get him later tonight.

"We tell him the truth."

The wedding or the vampire part?

"Really helpful Ed, really helpful."

"We just say that we are going to get married, and we take it from there," he seemed reasonable. It would work, if my dad didn't have a gun, and wasn't a cop. He is going to kill me, than murder Edward. Seems reasonable now.

The pickup pulled into the street where I live. My heart stopped, and I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, we can get through this."

I hope so. He pulled up onto the curb. There in the driveway, was Jacob's ride. What is he doing here?

"ISABELLA SWAN! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Charlie screamed from the doorway. Jacob was running out the door. WHAT DID HE SAY?!

I glared at him and didn't even look at me. He stared at Edward with vicious anger. Why….

"BELLA! GET IN HERE NOW!" Charlie screamed again.

"Come on Bella. Just ignore Jacob." Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house.

"Ah! Mr. Cullen, so glad you could come. Jacob had interesting news to share with me. Maybe you could lighten me, Mr. Cullen." Charlie knew, Jacob told him about the wedding. He better know how angry I am with him. Also, he better know how hurt I am.

"Well, Bella," I looked Edward in his blue eyes.

I'm just going to do what Edward said we should do.

"Dad, we're getting married."


	3. Promises to Keep

**A/N this is going to be in Emma's pov. It's going to go back to when she arrived in Forks, Washington, before going to the Cullen's house.**

This landscape brings back the day I got my first kiss.

Disturbing.

I turned to see the highway towards La Push.

Tempting.

He would love to see me, so would his friends.

_Don't even think about it. Edward would kill you. No, he would tear you to shreds. _

My head turned towards Cillian, young furious looking, and I give him an icy cold stare. He knows that Jacob needs to know I'm here.

_Honey, don't, please….._

Alex, the oldest of us 4 strong but gentle as a kitten, just turned his head the other way. I ignored him, turning back towards the highway.

_Emma, I think you should just say hello. Don't tell Alex that I said that, he would freak out on me._

This is why Elizabeth is the sister I've never had. Although she is married to Alex, she shares secrets out loud with me all the time.

Only if I could, run right towards his house, they wouldn't run after me than. They couldn't if they tried. My scent only belongs to one person.

"No matter what you guys think, I have to see him," my body moved slightly towards the highway.

A sigh came from Alex and Cillian, and a smile from Eliza.

"Go, we need to hunt before we meet Bella anyways," Alex said, motioning Eliza and Cillian to follow. My eyes meet Cillian's, reassuring him that I would be safe.

_Emma, promise me that you will come back to me._

My eyes told him everything.

I took off in within 2 spilt seconds and was standing in his driveway. Now, my body started to shake, uncontrollably.

Calm down, Emma, you can do this. I moved towards the door, knocked twice.

"Emma?" Billy opened the door, he was still the same.

"Come in, it's been like forever since I've see you. You look great," he moved his wheelchair aside and I calmly walked in.

"It's great to see you. You look great too." My body was shaking inside all over. The silence didn't help. My eyes glanced around, it's all the same.

"Is Jacob here? I really need to speak to him," I questioned him, glancing down the hallway.

"Yes, he is sleeping, I doubt he would wake up. I could try to wake him up for you."

"Oh, I'll wake him up, he would really like that instead."

Just like the good ol' days when we were kids.

"Ok, you know where his room is, good luck." I read Billy's mind, Jacob was exhausted, Sam worked him too much last night.

I stride down the hallway, watching the memories fly by. His door was open to a messy room.

Just like him.

He was sprawled on his bed, more like a Barbie bed. His body is huge, like a small big boulder. I don't even think there is a bed under there.

Just like a werewolf.

His body was in good shape. The only thing that he was wearing was some sweats. I moved closer, quietly sitting on a tiny part of the bed. Motionless, his chest moved slightly when he breathed.

My hand moved towards his chest. I placed one icy finger on it. Jacob jerked up, grabbing my arm. My body wouldn't defend itself.

"Who the hell are you?!" His face was fierce and anger. My arm was still in hold of his hand.

"Jacob, it's me, Emma." My eyes met his, he let go of my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. What the hell are you doing here?" He moved me closer towards him.

"Visiting." We hugged each other which seemed like a life time. My tears fell off my face onto his shoulders.

"Emma, I've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"I've been with an adopted family in Yukon. I came to see you because I made you a promise."

"I remember last summer, before you left, I was 13 and you were 16 and….." He looked me in the eyes again. My scent gave me away, he pushed me back. He finally noticed.

"You aren't human, I can smell that." The gentle body that was just holding was shaking violently.

"Jacob, please let me explain. " It only calmed him down about an inch.

"What are you," he questioned me, grabbing the bed sheets.

"Vampire."

Silence. I read his mind, he wasn't sure what to do. Kill me or pity me.

" Why can't I smell that? Why can I only smell that you aren't human?" He gave me a confusing look. My body couldn't look at him anymore.

"Because I'm not really a vampire, just part vampire, other part is werewolf. I'm what my father calls a 'lupo', Italian word for wolf, he hates the Italians for the vampires, so it became his own little personal joke.

"Emma, how did this happen…..who turned you?" His hands took mine, and he calmed down.

My mind told me not to tell him but my heart ached. I, myself, couldn't lie to him, I never have. My body began to shake, tears fell off my face. Terrible memories popped into my head. Jacob took me into his arms, softly whispering that I could tell him. No, I can't.

**A/N I'm going to switch to Jacob's pov.**

Emma was terrified, some bloodsucker hurt her. She didn't choose this, I know her. Damn leeches! Damn! I should have been there for her, I could of ….. No this happen before I became a werewolf. If she was young she wouldn't be able to contral herself around Billy. It happen when she left that summer for Canada.

"Emma, what bloodsuc-... vampire do this to you?"

She mumbled something.

"What?"

"Edward."

Bella…


	4. Broken

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, sorry th****at the chapters aren't as long. This one isn't long at all, so and get over it. ****Its**** funny when I get people yelling at Jacob, give him a break. He is a good guy, sometimes. This is going to be in Jacob's pov. **

Bella…. Damn bloodsucker! I'm going to kill him.

"Jacob, don't even think about it," Emma said giving me an anger glance.

Can she read my mind like Edward?

"Yes, I can. Jacob you can't kill him. It would hurt Bella too much. You should just talk to her. Please?"

"Emma! He hurt you! He broke the treaty! I have every right to tear his head off!" My body shook with anger.

"He may have broken the treaty but…"

"BUT? THERE IS NO 'BUTS' IN THE TREATY. HE BROKE IT THAT'S THAT!" My lungs screamed with anger.

Emma was on her feet with in a split second. She was backing off.

"I have to go. My family is waiting for me. Don't do anything stupid."

"More bloodsuckers to kill, this should be fun," I grunted. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"You just assume every vampire is horrible. WELL, YOU ARE WRONG, JACOB BLACK. IF THEY ALL WERE AS BAD AS YOU CLAIM THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Emma stormed out the room.

I'd lost her…again.

**A/N Ok you can't give him a break…he is a jerk!**

My body couldn't move.

"Jacob, what happen?" Billy came in with a confused look on his face. He knows, just reassuring that he heard right.

"Nothing. I'm going to go and run for a little bit."

"Ok…. Jacob you need to tell Sam," Billy said leaving the room. He is right; Sam needs to know that they broke the treaty. Sam gonna be anger, then livid when he finds out its Emma. I got up, without even putting on shoes, and staggered out the door. In a second I was already in form, with my sweats in my mouth. My mind search for anyone who was in transformation, as I headed for the tree line. No one, they must have been at Sam's. I headed for that direction as quickly as I could.

In a few minutes I arrive just outside the tree line in front of the house. Quickly, I was out of form, and into my sweats. My body ran towards the door. I let myself in.

"Hey, sleepyhead, finally wake from your nap," Embry rang out from the table. Embry, Quil, and Sam were all at the table eating.

"Bet your hungry. Want some eggs and toast?" Emily came through the archway with a frying pan. For the first time in my life I didn't feel hunger.

"No thanks, Emily, I'm not hungry," I took everyone by surprise. Sam was the one who noticed that something was terribly wrong.

"Is there something wrong, Jacob?" Sam asked putting the piece of toast he had on his plate.

"Yes, it's about Emma." I answered back sitting at the table.

"What happen? Is she alright?" Sam was now curious about her; he hadn't seen her for years.

"She isn't human." That was all that I could say.

"Did she finally form, like us?" Sam was on the splurge of excitement.

"No, she is a vampire."

Silence.

Sam was confused, then angry.

"Who turned her?"

"Edward." By the time I said that Embry and Quil looked up, they had met Emma only a few times and love her to death. Sam didn't move, he looked at Emily and she nodded.

"Let's take a walk guys, get some fresh air." Sam got up from the table and was out the room in seconds. We followed and by the time we were out the door, Sam was in form. He was livid. He called for everyone else.

It would be war.


	5. All Truth Breaks Out

**A/N Sorry for the last one being short, I just wanted to finish with that. Finally you guys are waiting for the talk with Charlie….oh I can't wait for the reviews after this. This is in Bella's pov.**

"WHAT?" Charlie screamed into my face. He didn't know! Edward glanced at me and then Charlie.

"WHAT!? NO, YOU AREN'T!"

"Dad, I love him, and you can't tell me what to do anyways!" I yelled back, moving into the living room. Edward tried to follow but Charlie got in his way.

"OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE A BOY THAT SNEAKS INTO MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM!" Charlie closed the door on him.

"CHARLIE…."

He cut me off, "ISABELLA SWAN, I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" He moved towards me.

"Could you not yell?"

"I have every right to. You let this boy in every night without my permission!"

"Charlie…"

He cut me off again.

"Oh, but wait, you come here and tell me that you are getting MARRIED TO THIS BOY!"

"WE HAVEN'T SLEPT TOGETHER, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK!" I was in tears now; I fell to the ground crying.

I hate Jacob.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry," Charlie got done on the ground with me.

"I love him, more than anything in the world. Dad you can't stop me from marrying him," I sobbed.

For about, what seemed like a lifetime, he finally answered.

"I suppose I can't stop you from marrying him, but I can stop him from sneaking into you room at night."

"I'm sorry dad, it's just…." He protects me from ragging vampires that might kill me in my sleep.

"I know Bella; I wish you didn't do it behind my back. I was actually surprise when Jacob told me that you guys do that. I always thought Edward was a gentleman."

"I know Dad; he really is, and we were going to tell you about the wedding."

"It's ok Bella; just know you are severely grounded for awhile."

"Seems fair."

"And no more sleepovers."

"Ok."

"You are going to tell Renee, tonight. And Jacob wanted you to go and see him after I talked to you." Charlie said picking me up.

"Oh, I'm going to go see him, right now." I got up, and took off after the door.

"Ok, be back by 9:00," Charlie said closing the door behind me.

"Got it, thanks Charlie." He left for the couch and the game that was on.

"Bella, you aren't going to go see him." Edward sternly spoke behind me.

"Right now Edward, your opinion doesn't matter. I'm going and you can't stop me," I protest as I open the door. He closed it before I got in.

"NO! Bella you are not going. I won't let you."

"Edward that isn't your choice, right now." I open the door, he closed it again.

"NO, BELLA!" He yelled, but I pushed him out of the way and got in.

"Edward, I'll be back later. Don't come looking for me." I turned the pick up on and drove away. It wouldn't surprise me if he followed me until the borderline. I didn't care I just wanted to see Jacob.

**A/N Now, I'm switching to Edwards pov, from when Bella left.**

Damn! Bella…. I started to follow her but Jacob's scent blew up in my face. He was already following her.

Damn it! I have to talk to Carlisle about this. In a minute I was in the living room in my home.

"Carlisle, we have to talk…" I stopped; Emma was the only one in the living room. Why didn't I smell that?

"You still forget, don't you?" She looked at me with her icy blue eyes. Everything in my body felt numb. Her scent overflowed me; I almost fell to the ground. I had forgotten her scent. It always made me dizzy.

"Yeh, I kind of forgot," I answered back holding on to the couch for support. Her figure was still standing there, quietly laughing at me.

Oh, god her figure is hot.

"It would be nice if you quit seducing me." She looked at me funny, and smiled.

"Fine, it's still humorous to watch," she stopped and sat down in a chair.

"What did you actually tell Jacob?" I bought myself back to what I was here for. Her expression was depressing; I wish I could read her mind.

"I told him what I was and he freaked. Why?"

"Because he decided to declare war." She looked stunned and livid at the same time.

"I told him not to do anything stupid! UGH!" She was up angrily striding across the room. She didn't tell them to do this.

"All I want was to see him and he noticed the scent. I had to tell him or he was going to burst up and attack me," she sat down with a sigh. She put her hands on her head.

"He knows that I turned you," I said taking her hands, "I don't blame you but Bella is in danger and the only one who can cross the line is you."

"No, you are wrong. Edward they believe that you broke the treaty, you can cross too."

"I would get myself killed, not a wise choice."

"You didn't tell Bella about us did you?" She let go of my hands and stared at me.

"No, I didn't, and Jacob is going to tell her." I looked away, not thinking about it.

"Not if I stop him, if you gave me the permission I need." Her face gave me that smile; I last saw when we first snuck out.

"What did you have in mind," I smirked back sneaking into her plan.

She had me hooked.


	6. Rain

**A/N:**** I'm going to go to Bella's pov, and it is GREAT! Well, hopefully you guys (reviews please!), will think so.**

UGH! Why did he have to do this??? I WANT TO KILL HIM! My hands were gripping the steering wheel. They just kept on gripping harder. My eyes glanced at the rearview mirror. Even if Edward was there you wouldn't notice, I told myself. My eyes took back to the road. Something or someone was down the road, just standing in the middle.

_S__top!_

_****_Edward. His voice screamed into my head.

Too late.

All of it was a blur, a complete blur. I opened my eyes and I was upside down. My pickup flipped over on its top. The only thing I could see was the crack lines of the windows. My stomach rolled… blood was oozing out of my head. Edward.

The only thing I knew I had to do was get out. My hands reached the seat belt buckle, it unlocked. Luckily, I braced myself with the other hand from falling on my head, like I could do anymore damage to it. Now, I was lying on the inside top of the pickup on my back. My body flipped over. I let a grasp of pain out of my mouth.

I tried to open the doors but I couldn't. Damn. How the hell did I get myself into this mess? Then it hit me, Edward wasn't following me. How the hell do I get myself out of this, then?

Snarls, and hissing came from outside, I jerked toward my windshield. A thin looking vampire was standing outside. His face was caved in, like he had a terminal illness. His eyes were hungrily jet black. Frozen, he moved around the pickup, looking for a way in. The blood in my veins was racing towards my heart and head. The vampire noticed as he gazed at me.

_Just wait, someone will be here in a minute._

His voice rang in my head. Edward………… It started to rain, and my pickup was sinking in the new mud.

_Crash! _A rock hit me in the thigh; the vampire broke through the window. My heart raced even more, as the mud poured through the broken windshield. My eyes looked towards the vampire, his teeth bearing. This one time Edward didn't follow me, the one time it had to rain, and the day Jacob had to tell on me. I looked up; facing what I now know was going to be the end. Edward……. The vampire was on the ground reaching for my arm, I didn't move. Everything in my body told me if I would it would be more painful.

"Bella?"

**A/N I want to kept it short, but I will finish it later.****Promise. Review Please.**


	7. A ColdHearted Kiss

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted that to get out, and by its self. Love the reviews and sorry if I kept you hanging, it's funny. But anyways this is in Bella's pov. Please read and review!**

"Bella," a voice spoke as I open my eyes, "sweetie, it's me, your dad." My eyes open to see Charlie's face. My body was stiff and sore. My neck was extremely cold.

"Dad, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital; you got in a car wreck." Charlie spoke as he took my hand, looking concerned. Car wreck? Memories leaked through the throbbing pain in my head.

The vampire… what happen?

"Bella, it's you haven't woke up for three days." His words shocked me as I looked at him. Three days… it takes for a human to become a …. My body shook as I looked away.

"Oh, it's good to see you awake, Bella." Carlisle walked into the room with a clipboard. Our eyes locked for seem like hours but only a second.

"How are you feeling? Any pains or aches?" He asked as he checked my heart beat.

"My head and… pretty much my whole body." I answered as he made me take a deep breath. He knows something I don't.

"Flipping a pickup can do damages." My eyes stared through the wall.

"Let's see, Bella could you tell me what you remember before now?" Carlisle asked, as he sat at the edge of the bed.

_Lie._

"I was driving to Jacob's and then everything went black." My lips lied but it didn't go unnoticed. Only my father believed me.

"Well, you are going to be very sore, so lots of bed rest," Carlisle told me, but I turned to look at the glass window into the hall. Edward….

**A/N I'm going to be switching povs here, a lot!**

**Edward's pov**

"This is your fault," I whispered quietly to Emma, trying not to attracted attention.

"My fault, I'm not the one who declared war here." She spoke quietly, but angry.

"If you would have kept your mouth shut and didn't tell them, Bella wouldn't be here." She looked away from me, ignoring the sentence. Her face turned back to meet my bronze eyes. **A/N Sorry for the blue thing, don't always think sometimes!**

"You should be thankful, if I kept my mouth shut, she would be dead!" Her words stung, as she looked me in the eyes. "Maybe if you didn't turn me, I would be happy and enjoying my life." Tears fell from her face.

"Emma…I'm sorry…" She cut me off.

"Sorry? If you were really sorry you would have let go of me in time!" The words bit hard into my heart. "I love you and trusted you with my life. I thought you knew I didn't want this. My brother was right; I should have left you in the first place." Tears were still falling from her face. The words hurt me inside and out.

"Emma, I love you too, I knew you didn't want this. It wasn't my fault; we were at same place at the wrong time." My heart wanted her to know that I still cared.

"Then why do you blame me for this," she pointed at Bella, "I didn't do this, the damn vampire did. Thanks to me I saved her from being one of us."

"Thank you, Emma," I thanked her, but she ignored as she was starting to walk off.

**Bella's Pov**

Why she crying? Exactly, why was Edward yelling at her? Thoughts jumped all around my head. I looked up to see Emma walking off, and Edward grabbed her arm.

No.

Their lips locked together, I couldn't believe my eyes. One tear slid down my face. Edward…

"Bella? Why are you crying...?" Carlisle was cut off by dad, who noticed Edward and Emma, French kissing, now. Charlie flipped the door open as Carlisle shut the blinds.

"Bella, I'm sure there is an explanation." Carlisle tried to reassure me. He was wrong; there is no excuse for that. You could hear Charlie yelling at … them. I hate them.

"YOU, OUTSIDE, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Charlie, it's my fault, not Edward's. Just let him apologize to Bel…" Charlie cut 'her' off.

"I watched what happen; don't treat me like I'm stupid." My father was stern about what he said. More tears rolled down my face, why me?

**A/****N Emma's**** pov.**

That idiot! Why did he kiss me? Now, I have to take the blame, so his ass won't get kicked. Ugh!

_I'm sorry, Emma. Don't take the blame. It's my control, your scent, just…_

My eyes darted towards him, and I gave him a look that said 'That's what you get when you change a premature werewolf to a vampire.'

_Emma… _

I walked off, leaving him to deal with Charlie.

When I reached the door to the hospital, Jacob was waiting outside.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." He jumped up as I cut him off.

"I don't need you sorry!"

2 seconds, I ran to the Cullen house and stood in the living room. There in the living room was Cillian, Alexander, Elizabeth, Esme, Alice, and Jasper waiting. Emment and Rosaline were off in Alaska. **A/N I didn't spell some names right, sorry.**

Tears swelling down my face, Cillian came up to me.

"What happen?" He asked as he took me into his arms.

"Edward…"

"Emma, you don't need to finish." Alice stopped me whispering what happen to the others.

"Cillian?"

"Yes." He answered still holding me in his arms.

"I love you."

**A/N Readers don't worry Edward and Bella are still going to get married. In the next story, Emma is going to officially meet Bella and explain. I couldn't break up Edward and Bella, but their relationship isn't perfect, well not yet! ;) **


	8. Ocean rocks

**A/N I bet you guys enjoyed that last chapter. Well, in this chapter, problems will be solved and Bella finds out what happen to the 'vampire'. This will be in Emma' pov.**

A week has gone by, and Bella has still refused to talk to any of us, well Alice, Emment, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. Edward tried every day, until Alice forewarned him to quit or Charlie would report it.

I don't blame Bella or Charlie. If I were Bella, I would have shot Edward by now. And if I were Charlie, I would have shot Edward also.

But I personally hate Edward anyways, so my opinion doesn't count. Ugh. I feel like shit. Damn, I wish I wasn't me. I wish I never met Edward.

"Emma," Carlisle walked into the piano room and sat next to me on the bench, "we need to talk."

"Carlisle, I can't help but hate Edward for this. I'm so angry with him, I could…I could…" I stumbled with my words. Carlisle put his arm around me, and signed.

"I can't stand to see you like this. I can't stay to Edward like this." He spoke as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I always felt safe in his arms. I nodded to his statement. Poor Bella, she is hurting more than Edward and me.

"Maybe, I should talk to Bella. If I explain to Charlie, that it was my fault, he would let me." I suggested my idea, and Charlie was puzzled about what I said.

"That might be a good idea. Are you going to tell her everything?"

"Yes, I am." I got up and walked out of the room. My eyes darted towards the clock, 2:37 am. I could try to get trough one of the doors or windows.

"Carlisle, don't tell Edward, please." He was behind me waiting to see if I would really go.

"Promise." He walked off towards the living room.

It only took 10 seconds to get to Bella's house. In every window was pitch black darkness. I went around to the back door. My hand tried to slide the glass door open.

Open.

My body crept inside the kitchen. There were dirty dishes in the sink and some books on the table. My body moved upstairs, she left the door open. My body slide in and I tip-toed to the side of the bed, watching every move I took.

"Bella, wake up." I whispered quietly getting my hand cupped to cover her mouth, if she was going to scream. She didn't stir, so I put my finger to her cheek. Her head twitched away. My finger was icy cold, and I knew it would wake her if I did it again, so I did it again. She shivered as her eyes awoke. Her eyes darted to mines, and she froze up.

"Bella, I'm here to talk to you. Not to kill you," I spoke as I sat on the bedside.

"Get the fuck out of my room." She whispered sitting up. This was my only chance to fix things. My eyes glanced towards the heavy jacket of hers on the rocking chair. Quickly, I grabbed it and took Bella, to the La Push beach. She dropped to the ground when I reached it.

"What the hell do are you doing!?" She screamed as she got up, brushing the sand off her sweats.

"I bought you here to fix the problem here, since you won't talk to anyone else." I said as I handed her the jacket.

She took it and put it on, "What makes you think I'll speak to you?" My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Humans sometimes.

"Because you will listen to me when I say that Edward was the one who turned me." My words were cold but stern. Her expression was surprise, and confused.

"What?"

"When I was 17, Edward turned me."

"I didn't know that. He never told me…"

"He never told you because he was shame of it." I motioned her to follow me as I walked to a log to sit on.

"How long ago?" She was curious now, and exactly what I wanted.

"3 years ago, before he met you." I answered her question as I sat down, looking out to the sea. She followed my lead, with mixed expressions.

"I don't know what to say. Did you ask for it?" My eyes darted towards her.

"No, I wanted to be a werewolf."

"A werewolf? You have to be related to the pack here." Her comment surprised me, no one had told her of other tribes. A quiet laugh escaped my mouth.

"Bella, there are more, than the Quileute tribes that have the werewolf history. I am assuming no one tells you anything."

"No one has told me that, even Jacob." More surprise hit me as I threw rocks out into the ocean.

"You're kidding, Jacob would of have told. You're lying." I snapped back with a puzzled face.

"No, Jacob never told me. Nothing." She laughed at my expression.

"What the hell! No one can get anything straight can they?" For god sakes, it's not hard to tell her this.

"Do you know Jacob?"

"Yes, since we were babies. Our moms were best friends, and we were also." Memories started to pop into my head. Days at the beach, and cliff diving, which weren't suppose to do, but did anyways. A tiny smile reached my lips.

"He never talked about you. God I hate it, that people know things that I don't!" She started to kick the rocks everywhere.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It would have been really hard on Edward to tell you this. And Jacob." I took her arm and made her sit down again.

"You mean Jacob knows about Edward and you, about the turning." She questioned me.

"Well, kind of, I told him before I came to the Cullen's house about a week ago. That's why he told your father that Edward was coming up into you room at night. And that is also why, if you didn't know, the pack declared war on the Cullens. They think Edward broke the treaty by turning me. It makes matters worst that it was 'me' Edward turned. I dated Sam when I was younger, and Jacob is my best friend. This means I'm best friends with Quil and Embry. So, the pack is completely pissed at the Cullens." Her expression was priceless, completely priceless. Why do people not tell her these important things? Why?

"You're serious. No one…" I cut her off.

"No one told you anything, and I want to hurt them severely." She laughed at my statement. We laughed for minutes.

"If I have learned anything since I've met Edward, and Jacob, they never tell me until last minute," she said this still giggling.

"I should probably take you back home," I said this as I got up from the log. Bella followed. I was about to put Bella on my back to go but all of sudden things went out of whack. Something kicked me to the ground.

"Emma!" I could hear Bella screaming as a werewolf dragged her away. Quickly, I hit the werewolf out of the way, and grabbed Bella. I ran to her house, into her room.

"What the hel..." I cupped my hand over mouth, to make sure Charlie wouldn't wake up.

"Get your hand off her."


	9. Dumb Petition

**This chapter is not about my story. ****Please understand ****my next chapter will be. **

**The petition is stupid and pointless. It will not change even if you get 1000 signatures. It just won't. If you don't like the actors in the movie, then DON'T FRICKEN WATCH THE MOVIE! **

**Then the movie won't make money if people don't watch it! Edward is different to everyone and always will be. Bella is different to everyone and always will be. Jacob is different……get my point? **

**Please if you agree with me DON'T SIGN THE DAMN PETITION! It will not change ****anything. Just get over it is NOT THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Thank you, for your time. Just understand that this crap pisses me off.**

**Thank you.**

**The next chapter will be great, promise. Edward and Bella….well you'll see.**


	10. Blood and Kisses

**A/N Sorry, I haven't updated, busy as hell. I hope you like this chapter, you learn about some things you guys are probably wondering about, sooooooooooo enjoy and please review. Bella's pov.**

In a nutshell, Edward and I made up, within like 5 seconds after I saw him in my room. We were in each other's arms making out. But it didn't turn out very good in the end, when my dad came into my room screaming 3.5 seconds after Edward and I started kissing. Emma escaped death from both Edward and Charlie, no surprise, says Edward. Edward didn't want her to talk to me, because he wanted to explain… things I still don't know about. And a werewolf grabbed the back of my jacket dragging me away, but Emma saved me. I still don't know who did it, but today Emma and I are going to' talk' about 'things'. She plans to take me to a secret area of hers and explain everything, because she says Edward won't explain everything and the fact I'm not allowed to see him, because I'm grounded.

"Bella, Emma is here for you," Charlie called from downstairs. I quickly grabbed my hoodie, and skipped downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked me when I came into the living room. She was in some rugged jeans and a black t-shirt, leaning against a wall.

"Ready as ever, see you later Charlie." We took off through the door, towards a white jeep.

"Did Emment get a new Jeep?" I questioned her, and she started to laugh softly to herself.

"No, it's mine, ever since I was 15." She answered getting in the driver's seat.

"It looks new," I crawled into the passenger's seat, not even reaching for my seat belt.

"Well, I have been keeping it in mint condition, ever since…," she mumbled something to herself, "I joined my family." Her expression was depressing, and not convincing.

Lair.

"So, where are we going?"

"Alaska." The key turned in the ignition.

"What!? We can't make it in a Jeep!" I said this, as she started to laugh.

"Bella, have you forgotten what you are marrying?" She looked at me with a laughing smile. I had completely forgotten….vampire.

"We can still make it in one day? Are you that fast?" My question was somewhat pointless to ask.

"Bella, you have so much to learn. The first one is to never tell Edward that I talking to you today. Second, that I am no ordinary vampire." As she said this we turned down the road. She seemed to be heading to La Push, but she turned into dirt roads that lead away from La Push.

"You drive just like Edward," I said looking out the window towards to some trees whipping by. She didn't comment back, just stared ahead at the road.

"Exactly, when are you people going to tell me everything?" My question came out a little fast and angry. She turned towards me and smiled slightly.

"Well, you already know that Edward turned me," she said this, as I nodded.

"I do, but I don't know why? I don't know your story." When I said this she looked away, and shook her head.

"Bella, I don't think you want to hear my story."

"Why wouldn't I want to know? I want to understand what happen and why Edward kissed you and how you are related to a werewolf past?" I said this quietly and she seemed to understand.

"In the back of the jeep there is a box, its red, it has some photos." She motioned me to get them, so I reached across the seat. There, under the seat I could see a red box, I grabbed it. Getting comfortable in my seat again, I examined it. The box covered my whole lap.

"Open it. Trust me nothing is going to come out and bite you." She smiled at me. I must have looked a little scared. I took the lid off, and the first photo I saw was her and Edward. They were both smiling; they were both in each other's arms. I picked it up and turned it around.

"There is nothing on the back of it, no date, no names, I know everyone of those photos by heart. It was taken in Alaska, a week after I met him. It was our, 2nd date." She stopped the jeep, near an open meadow.

"Bring the photos; I've decided not to take you to Alaska." We got out and walked towards a log that had fallen over. She took a seat, as I sat next to her. She took the photo.

"Alice always took photos of us. Everything we did, photos and more photos." She laid the photo next to her. I reached for another, this time there was no Edward. It was a teenage boy with black ragged hair, and tan skin. Emma was sitting next to him, laughing. I looked closer and saw that the boy was laughing, too.

"That's my brother and me, laughing at my best friend," Emma reached across me and grabbed the next photo, of a girl in a tutu. The tutu was way too small on her, and she had hiking boots on with it. A small laugh escaped from my mouth.

"My best friend was always goofing off. That was my tutu when I was 12, and we were both 16 then." She smiled and laughed.

"How old was your brother?"

"17, at least, looks like he was 15, but he always looked 2 years younger than he already had." She took the photos, as I grab another, with a little girl and her mother.

"I haven't seen that photo for years," she took it and stared at it. "It's my mother and me. It was taken before she died."

"How did she die?" Right after asked, I wanted to take it back. She jerked her head up and looked at me angry.

"A damn vampire killed her, because her blood scent was outrageous. He almost had me, but I was saved in the nick of time." She was furious and heartbroken at the same time.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ask…" I apologized.

"Don't worry; I just get angry about it, because the vampire already tried to kill you." She set the photo in the pile next to her. I looked at her, with surprising eyes.

"James did it, didn't he?" I questioned her before grabbing another photo. She shook her head. I looked away and focused on the next photo of a man, maybe 40.

"That's my father; he was the leader of our pack." After she said that, I looked at the photo of her and her mother.

"My father was Indian, but my mother wasn't. My dad married her after my brother's mother died of cancer."

"So, you are half Indian, of what tribe?"

"The tribe is a branch of the Quileute tribe. It's a long story. Some vampires pissed some of the guys off and we went after them to Alaska." A smile appeared on her face. I gave her the photos and grabbed the last one. This one had Edward and her. She was in a turquoise dress, which went to her knees. Edward was in a tux with a turquoise tie. He had her in his arms, lips locked.

"I thought I burned that one," she took it from me, "that was Spring Prom. This was taken the night, he turned me."

There was silence for seemed like hours.

"You and Edward aren't…," I trailed off.

"No, Bella. There is nothing between me and Edward. I'm with someone else." She gave me a reassuring glance.

"Then why did he kiss you?" My expression was bitchy, but I think I had every right to be that way.

"Well, Carlisle thinks that when Edward turns people, there scent fades and that only he can smell their scent. My scent to him is overwhelming; I somewhat got a control on it, but sometimes it makes him go nuts. Sometimes he falls to the ground, almost passing out. It's really humorous."

"So, you're saying, that your scent was just too overwhelming for him to take, so he kissed you," I asked.

"Pretty much," I looked away from her, "Bella…Edward loves you, and he never meant to do this to you."

"I know, but it still hurts." I tried my hardest to lock the tears inside.

"Bella, I want to tell you what exactly happen, so you understand why Edward is so carefully and a safeness freak. Also, to understand why he never told you about this." I shifted to listen for what she had to say. "We were making out in the back of the jeep after prom. All of sudden, Edward bite my neck, and he realized what he had done. He didn't know what to do and ran. I was screaming in pain and holding my neck. He got my main artery and my wound was bleeding all over. The next morning, the police only found a bloody hand print on back left passenger's seat. That was all the evidence they found, was my blood. I don't remember much, besides when Edward bit me and Carlisle picking me out of the back seat. My brother and dad wouldn't talk to me, they completely disowned me. I hated Edward with all my guts. Thank god, Carlisle found me a family to stay with or Edward would be scraps. So the past years, I have learned to accept it and found someone who loves me and I love him." She was quiet. She took the box and put the photos in and closed it.

"Emma, I so sorry."

"Don't be, shit happens," she got quiet again. "I should get you back its like 2 o'clock. Edward was going to see you at 3. He wouldn't be happy, that you weren't there."

We got up and walked to the Jeep. I got in the passenger's seat, and paused. My eyes moved back to the left back passenger window. The only thing I could see in my mind was a bloody hand print.


	11. Authors note

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a long time………………

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a long time………………. Busy with school and social life……. But I am going to update I have all of it in my room on some paper (maybe some homework assignments), and I'm going to type it up in the next day or so……

You are going to enjoy the next chapters and what happens to…hahahahaha I can't tell you anything!


	12. Helpless Love

**A/N so sorry about not updating, I got stuck and then got in a mess with life and school….. But please enjoy and review…. Thank you for hanging in there!! This is from Bella's P.O.V.**

My mind was running away from me. Everything, from the relationship to the turning, it was just too much. Yet, I still don't know everything, there is still something missing. Knowing better, I probably won't find out anytime soon. Ugh….

"Emma, can you do anything… special?" I had to break the silence; it was making my head spin.

"Well, yes… but I rather not tell you." She gave me an apologetic look. I looked out the window to see we were already at the house. Charlie's cruiser was gone, more likely fishing with a buddy at work.

"Well I better run, before your psycho fiancé gets here." She smirked lightly.

"You enjoy pissing him off," I clearly made it a statement. She smiled really big.

"You have no idea, Bella, no idea." I laughed slightly, and got out.

"Emma thanks for talking to me today." She looked at me with a depressed look.

"Bella, don't tell him. Please, I really don't want to kill him."

I stood with shock written all over my face as she reached over the seat to close my door. She left as soon as the door was shut.



How… could she say that? Why... I turned and walked across the lawn into the house. I fell onto the floor in tears.

"Bella, are you okay?"

**Emment****'s P.O.V.**

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" I screamed as two werewolves took me to the ground. Quickly, I threw one into a tree and the other I ripped the leg off.

"Emment! Run! GO!" Rosalie screamed as a werewolf tore her arm completely off.

"NO!" All of a sudden, a sting pain was in my neck.

"You can't help her." A ruff voice whispered in my ear. I fell to the ground, dizzy and confused.

"Rosalie………."

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Emma, we need to talk," Edward angrily stride through the garage towards me.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" I slammed the door shut and started for the house. He pushed me up against the wall, growling in my face.



"Why didn't you tell me, Carlisle and Jasper saved you when you were 5?" Edward growled through his teeth at me.

"Edward, please let me go and maybe I'll tell you." He released me from his grip and calmed down.

"Sorry, it's just…."

"Its fine," I pushed through him and back towards the house. He brushed besides me, stopping me.

"Something is wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing… it's just I'm not going to talk to you about my early years today." I shoved past him, again.

Once again, he stopped me.

"Okay, can I ask why?"

"Because I've had a long day and I just want to relax." I started walking towards the house again, until a familiar scent hit me. Edward suddenly jerked towards the house, furiously growling.

"James……"

**A/N Sorry it's so short, I kind of lost my papers, so I had to do it from the top of my head. But the next one will be long, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Thanks!**


End file.
